1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device that allows a memory property display screen that continuously displays the displayed content as it is even when a power supply is shut off to display information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as the display device of this type, for example, information display device has been known, in which information on document papers, images, and the like is displayed in the memory property display screen such as a cholesteric liquid crystal, an electrophoretic migration type display screen, and the like, and the displayed information is submitted for user perusal (for example, see JP-A-2002-357853).